


熱浪

by hsn6c1083



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsn6c1083/pseuds/hsn6c1083
Summary: 上次挑戰了深黃殘，這次挑戰傻黃甜！（喂）*虛風向、純愛*R18*平行世界*幼兒園文筆*ooc*大家一起來愉快地學習生理知識吧！（？）*設定是青梅竹馬兼同班同學兼戀人okay??Let it go~~~
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	熱浪

Ven被Vani壓在牆壁上，胸與背緊緊地貼在了一起，  
雖然體格差並不是很大，  
可Vani還是很巧妙地用雙膝從後面卡開他的雙腿，  
使Ven只能紅著臉跪在床上。

Ven雖然想反坑，  
但不僅身體被Vani壓住，雙手也被他用一隻手壓在頭上，根本反坑不了，  
於是他雙腿發抖、轉頭看向Vani。  
「為什麼要用這個姿勢……」  
「好像是網上推薦的一個姿勢，我想試一下……」

Vani用幾乎沙啞的聲音在Ven的耳後說話，  
溫熱的氣息噴灑在耳後，使他渾身發麻，  
如果這種聲音出來的話，Ven就知道Vani已經發情了。  
「Ven…Ven…」  
「唉，真拿你沒辦法…只能做一次哦。」  
「嗯。」  
「一次是指射了一次就結束唷。」  
「嗯。」

溫熱的唇覆上了Ven的唇，濕滑的舌頭悄悄的探入，  
於是兩人的舌頭相互的交纏著對方，彷佛像是沙漠中缺水的人一樣，  
渴求著對方口中的津液，不斷地互相交換著。  
「Ven…你的味道好甜啊。」  
Vani舔了舔漏留在嘴角的液體，之後吻上了Ven的後頸，  
一路向下吸吮，時而溫柔，時而粗暴，  
在Ven的背上留下了一個又一個紅色印記，  
「噫……」  
Vani心知後背是Ven的其中一個敏感點，  
所以在最後故意舌頭舔了一下他的後背，  
雖然Ven的確感到興奮，但還是忍住了這下攻勢、忍住了呻吟。

當然，Vani另一隻手也不忘本份，  
在吸吮背後的同時，偷偷地愛撫著少年的身體，  
Ven的腹肌雖然不及Vani鍛鍊得好，可以說是健而不壯，但肌理也是相當明顯，  
於是Vani用他的指甲輕輕在肌肉與肌肉之間游走，逐漸向上，最終抵達胸前。  
「摸這裡的話，你是會很舒服的吧？」  
Vani用指甲刮過他的乳首，卻故意不去撫摸它。

「嗯…嗯……」  
雖然這樣Ven還是忍住了喊出聲來，但身體卻不理會理性的控制，作出了反應。  
「混蛋，你……總、總是弄那裡…」  
「因為你會很舒服嘛…你看，你都立起來了…  
果然…興奮了吧？」

Vani熟知Ven的敏感點，開始用手指靈活地挑釁他胸前的果實，  
令Ven的身體逐漸燥熱起來，肌膚開始滲出細汗，臉上泛起了紅暈，  
「嗯……嗯…」  
「不要忍住聲音嘛，讓我聽聽嘛。」  
「啊啊啊！！！！」  
然後Vani用力捏住了他的乳首，Ven像是觸電了一樣開始顫抖，發出了呻吟。  
「不…不行…不要再……求你……」  
被壓在牆壁上的Ven越來越前傾，身體幾乎貼了牆壁，只能不停地顫抖和呻吟作出微弱的反抗，  
但是，Vani並沒有放過他，  
一邊愛撫著身體，一邊把舌頭探進對方的口中，彷佛要把Ven吞進去自己的口中。  
「在我面前，你完全不用忍耐啊…」  
「啊…啊啊啊！」  
Vani一口咬住了Ven的肩膀，Ven的身體忽然繃緊了一下，然後就完全癱軟了下來。

兩人陷入了一陣沉默。  
「……」  
「難道你剛才高……」  
「閉嘴……」  
Ven失去了反抗的力氣，只能小聲地命令背後的那個人不要再多說話。  
Vani沒有說話，只是開始褪去對方的衣物。  
「等等…你在做什麼？」  
「只有你自己舒服了太不公平了。」

Vani親吻著Ven的後頸，亳無願忌地將自己送進那溫暖之地。  
「啊…慢、慢一點進來哦…」  
可是Vani並沒有理會猛地插入了，將Ven體內被完全開拓，被插得有點受不了，仰着脖子倒抽着气，  
「嗚啊……」

他紅著臉嗚咽出吃痛的聲音，過於粗暴的動作和尺寸誇張的肉棒給Ven不少的折磨，  
腦子裡全是類似電擊一般的快感，  
就算身體下意識地想扭動出一個更好的承受姿勢，也被對方這過於壓制的姿勢極大的限制，  
即使打顫的雙腿想合攏繃緊，也只能在入侵者的卡位下一抽一抽的。

「都說了…慢點…」  
「見到喜歡的人在自己身下被自己為所欲為，  
無論是誰…也是會興奮的吧？」  
「嗯……」  
Ven沒有理會他，只是在想辦法去緩解著身體所帶來的快感。  
「那我開始動了唷~」  
未等Ven的回答，Vani就自顧自地動了起來。  
「嗚……Vani、Vani…我…啊！！」  
少年意識恍惚地晃着目光，低下頭想緩過氣，  
卻看到自己的前端在之前入侵的過程中巍颤颤地立起、蹭在淺色的牆壁上，  
又隨着抖動滴落着些許濁液到被褪在膝間的褲子，  
上邊下邊都留下不少水漬，色情得他頭晕目眩，小腹緊實火热，  
腸肉忍不住絞了幾下。

但是這樣的行為卻使狀況變得更糟糕，  
腸肉絞著Vani，下身的觸感綿密而火熱，  
使Vani更加興奮，開始更賣力地抽插，力道一點也不小，  
一邊壓少年的背脊，一邊親吻他的發頂，  
他賣力的頂弄讓自己的腹肌壓上了Ven的臀瓣，結合處發出了伴隨著水聲、淫亂的「啪啪啪」貼合聲。

Ven似乎被頂到了極致，這個姿勢給予了他過深的入侵，  
他仰著脖子，臉色緋紅，眼睛不知道什麼時候盈滿淚水，  
急匆匆地喘著水口的氣發不出一點聲音，  
視線有時候還有點找不著焦。

「啊—！！」  
不知道是什麼剌激了體內粗大的楔子，只聽到身後的人悶悶地哼了一聲，  
一個抽動就讓Ven的身體徒然繃緊，顯然是被剮蹭到了點，  
然後在他還沒反應過來的時候，就一隻手掐著Ven的腰肢，  
不斷針對那一點抽送，又快又猛。

被體內粗暴的肉棒不斷貫穿，身體被開拓到了前所未有的深處，  
巨大的剌激讓Ven黏著液體的腿根連連抽動，卻又夾不緊Vani，  
就如之前預感的那樣，他的身體被不斷的頂落，胸口被壓在牆面磨得通紅，  
後方夾著漲到極致的性器，前方無法釋放地漲得難受，  
可說是任人魚肉了。

「Vani…讓我…啊…讓我」  
雙手被死死地壓在牆上，瀕臨高潮的Ven在極限處徘徊著，  
少年想撫摸一下自己混亂不堪的前端，雙腿都開始抖動得發麻，  
「就這樣射出來吧？」  
Ven連吐糟的力氣都已經沒有了，  
啪啪的水聲和火辣辣的痛感讓他覺得自己要被頂壞，  
可對方又拿捏得准應該怎樣去刺激他，用性器去折磨着他的敏感點，  
給他帶來大滅頂的快感。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
結果Ven只能在Vani的壓逼下，在嗚咽中射出，  
一股股黏稠的液體帶著溫度，順著淺色的牆壁往下流，  
高潮的時候他的腰部弓起成一道弧，臀部撅著穴肉收縮，  
但後方的攻勢卻一點都沒落下，  
Ven在那一瞬間掙扎有些劇烈，高潮所帶來的快感貫入的頭皮和下體，  
最終在腸肉的絞動下，Vani也發出潮濕的喟嘆，射在了Ven的體內。

Ven結束後就像缺氧的魚一樣，軟下了身體，躺在床上。  
「啊……」  
可是Vani並沒有放過他，再次翻開了Ven的臀瓣，把自己的昂揚再次插了進去。

「再來一次。」  
「都說了…只做…一次了…」  
「對不起…因為裡面…太舒服了！  
再做一次，那樣的話…我就住手，  
好嗎？Ven…」  
經歷了一番巫山雲雨，Vani又射進去了。

「再來一次。」  
「為什麼，你怎麼做到，一下就蓄勢待發的…」  
「鳴………」  
這個大騙子！！！  
「哈啊…哈啊…哈……」  
「嗚……啊！」

「再來一次。」  
「哈啊…頂端……不可以…」  
「啊…住手……啊…唔嗚嗚…」  
「好厲害，我一動…那裡就會咻咻地射出來…」  
「哈……啊…啊…！！！」

「都已經…天亮了…笨蛋。」  
「再來一次。」  
「住手…停、停下來…  
啊…啊…快要瘋掉了！」  
「那就瘋掉吧…」  
「啊…住手…住…啊！  
求……啊…求你了！」

早上來臨，Ven身上混合著不同的液體，可以說得上是亂七八糟了，  
Vani一言不發，把Ven帶到浴室沖洗，  
然後再放回床上。  
「唔唔唔唔唔唔唔…」  
Ven帶著僅餘的意識作出反抗。  
「還以為要死掉了…」  
「你至今為止到底是怎樣控制那份性欲的？」  
「做掌上壓？」  
「好，那下次做之前給我先做一千下掌上壓。」  
「嘖！」

「因為…你平時很少主動說要跟我做啊…」  
Vani小聲地說道。  
「這傢伙…有這麼可愛的嗎？」  
Ven心想。  
「再來……」  
「滾！」

**Author's Note:**

> 我究竟熬夜寫了些什麼鬼東西出來啊？
> 
> 復刻作品，之後應該也會有其他舊作，  
> 考據文再看情況吧，是有點想把「讀後感」系列復刻放ao3就是了。


End file.
